Kto był ojcem?
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Kto był tak naprawdę ojcem Anakina? Shmi wyjawia Qui-Gonowi prawdę o poczęciu przyszłego lorda Vadera.


Qui-Gon i Shmi odeszli na bok, aby w spokoju porozmawiać o Anakinie.

\- A więc nie było ojca? Jak to możliwe?

\- Sam wiesz, że możliwe. Nie było by tak, gdybyś mnie nie zostawił. Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz.

\- Bo kocham, ale to nie zmieniało tak wiele, jak bym chciał. Jediom nie wolno kochać. Nikogo. Nawet własnej matki.

\- I taki los mam wybrać dla swojego syna? Nawet on nie będzie mnie kochał? Dlaczego chcesz mi odebrać wszystko co mam?

\- Bo być może on jest jedyną nadzieją galaktyki.

\- Galaktyki czy Republiki?

\- Jeśli będziemy mieli jediów takich jak on, nie będziemy potrzebować skorumpowanej Republiki, a w Galaktyce zapanuje pokój i sprawiedliwość. Nie chcę ci go odbierać, ale nie mogę go tu zostawić.

\- Wiem. Tak jak wiem, że zasłużył na lepsze życie. Ale to dla mnie nazbyt trudne.

\- Wiem. Naprawdę żałuję, że stawiam cię w takiej sytuacji. To okropne, ale nie wiem, co lepszego mogę zrobić. Chciałem by było inaczej. Chciałem byś była moją żoną i żyła w dostatku na pięknej i uczciwej planecie. Ale nie ma takich planet. Łotry rządzą wszędzie. I na Tatooinie i na Coruscancie. Niestety nasze marzenia nie mogły się spełnić.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego zerwałeś nasze zaręczyny?

\- Wiesz przecież, że jediom nie wolno się żenić ani przywiązywać.

\- To nie przeszkadzało ci się oświadczyć. Oboje wiemy, że nie przejmujesz się Kodeksem ani Radą.

\- Ale Rada przejmuje się mną. Powiedzieli mi, że jeśli z tobą nie zerwę, poznam prawdziwy ból straty. Ze nie dożyjesz naszej pierwszej rocznicy i, że nie potrzebują daru jasnowidzenia, aby to wiedzieć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Jedi nie zabiłby bezbronnej kobiety.

\- Jedi nie. Są jednak w tej galaktyce najemnicy. No i Windu. Jemu Yoda zezwolił na używanie ciemnej strony mocy. Gdy człowiek całkowicie się im zaprzeda, może liczyć, że może zrobią dla niego wyjątek. Ale to i tak nic pewnego. Muszą mieć w tym jakiś interes.

\- I do nich mam oddać swojego syna!?

\- Zaopiekuję się nim i nie dam go skrzywdzić. Zrozum. Zakon Jedi nie jest ideą złą samą w sobie. Po prostu gdzieś wieki temu popełniono błąd, a że na jediów biorą małe dzieci, z każdym pokoleniem było coraz gorzej. Ale nie są całkiem źli. Raczej skrzywdzeni i poniżeni, by krzywdzić i poniżać. Tylko od środka można to zmienić. Ja i Anakin uzdrowimy Zakon Jedi.

\- Was dwóch przeciw całemu zakonowi?

\- Znajdą się inni. Mój dawny mistrz także im nie ufa. Wie jak wiele trzeba zmienić.

\- A twój uczeń?

\- Mam nadzieje, że będzie stał po mojej stronie. Niestety częściej słucha Rady niż mnie. Ale przekonamy jego i innych. Nie mieczem, a prawdą.

\- Wierzysz, że Anakin będzie umiał wykładać prawdę bez użycia miecza? Zresztą pewnie masz rację. Wiem, że będzie bezpieczny, jeśli będziesz przy nim.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by nie spotkała go szkoda. Wiem, że go kochasz i zajmę się nim jak własnym synem, bez względu na to kto jest jego ojcem.

\- A jeśli ty nim jesteś?

\- To niemożliwe.

\- A jednak. Odkąd cię poznałam, pragnęłam urodzić twoje dziecko, ale ty mnie zostawiłeś. Chciałam mieć cokolwiek po tobie. Zgłosiłam się do kliniki „Plagueis". Mieli tam nasienie wszystkich jediów.

\- Tak. Pobierają od nas wszystko. Mówią, że do badań, że to dla naszego dobra, ale zawsze wiedziałem, że coś kombinują. Niedawno odkryłem, że Yoda handluje naszym nasieniem. On wierzy, że dzięki temu będą na świecie dzieci z genami gwarantującymi wrażliwość na moc, ale bez przywiązywania jediów do swych potomków. Ale ta klinika robi gorsze rzeczy. Eksperymentują tam na zarodkach. Pędzą je genetycznie, by dzieci były potężniejsze i agresywniejsze. Ale dzieci nie są niczemu winne. Anakin też nie jest. Zapanuje nad tym co mu zrobili. Ja mu w tym pomogę. Zdaję się, że jest ich największym dziełem, choć pewnie nie byli tego świadomi.

\- A jednak drogo kazali mi za niego zapłacić. Pożyczyłam pieniądze na sztuczne zapłodnienie od pewnych typów. Gdy nie miałam czym ich spłacić, porwali mnie i sprzedali. Tak zostałam niewolnicą. I taki los sprowadziłam na swojego syna. Rok później usłyszałam, że Republika zaczęła finansować in vitro.

\- To niestety prawda. Za tą ustawą stał senator Palpatine. Przekonywał, że rząd powinien pomóc spełniać marzenia niepłodnych małżeństw, niezdolnych normalnie się krzyżować różnogatunkowych partnerów, czy samotnych kobiet pragnących zostać samotnymi matkami. Nikt nie wierzył, że taki idiotyzm przejdzie. A jednak. W demokracji wszystko jest możliwe. Nie wiem jak w innych ustrojach. Teraz na zbrodnicze eksperymenty wykorzystują pieniądze wszystkich uczciwych podatników Republiki. Musimy z tym skończyć. Ja i Anakinem skończymy. Ich własne dzieło zniszczy ich. Może wtedy i Tatooine stanie się lepszym miejscem, a ty będziesz wolną kobietą. Miej nadzieję.

\- Dobrze. Ty mi ją dałeś. Dbaj o niego. I nie daj się zabić przy pierwszej okazji.

\- Postaram się.

Pogrążony w zadumie popatrzył na tatooiński piasek. Rozważał jej słowa. Oby naprawdę nie zginął przy pierwszej okazji.


End file.
